1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a display device having a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A User Interface (UI) allows a person (user) to communicate with various electric/electronic devices so as to allow the user to easily control the devices as he/she wants. Representative examples of such a UI include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an On-Screen Display (OSD), a remote controller having an infrared-ray communication function or a Radio Frequency (RF) communication function, etc. The UI technology is being developed to increase a user's sensitivity and ease of manipulation. In recent years, the UI is evolving to a touch UI, a voice recognition UI, a 3D UI, etc., and has a tendency of being installed in a portable information device. In order to implement the touch UI, a touch screen is installed in a display element of a home appliance or a portable information device.
Touch sensors constituting the touch screen may be implemented in a capacitive scheme, a resistive scheme, etc. A touch screen using the capacitive scheme has greater durability and a higher visibility than those of a touch screen using the resistive scheme, can perform multi-touch recognition and proximity touch recognition, and thus, is applied to various applications.
A display device including a display element and a touch screen senses a change in a capacitance value of a touch sensor before and after touch (or proximity), so as to determine whether a conductive material comes into contact with (or approaches) the touch screen and a location thereof.
Such a display device is driven according to a time division scheme including a display section and a touch section. However, since a data line of the display device maintains a ground (GND) voltage in the touch section, a data value has very large change at a time point at which the touch section terminates, thereby generating a line dim due to a decrease in the data charging amount.